


Enough

by vicccchan



Series: Home [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight fluff, Trans Male Character, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicccchan/pseuds/vicccchan
Summary: That was what he needed.Somebody to listen to his thoughts with no judgement whatsoever, only offering unconditional support and understanding. The anger and betrayal was still there at the back of his mind, one person couldn’t make that go away, but one day time would.In that moment he was all that he needed, and that was enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> // tw: slight mentions of transphobia and homophobia //
> 
> this fic is part of the weightless universe and is set in the very early chapters! it's been a long time since i wrote weightless so forgive me if i got some parts of the timeline mixed up but this is supposed to be set just after yuuri joins the team and just as yuri and otabek started dating. i did use "best friend" in the beginning of the fic but that's more of to show that it's the very early stages of their relationship where they're not quite sure what they mean to each other yet, but slowly getting there. 
> 
> i think this fic would make sense without reading weightless, but i would recommend reading it for context!!

_Breathe in._  
_Breathe out._  
_Turn._  
_Breathe-_  
_Jump-_  
_Fuck!_

Yuri suddenly halted in the middle of the rink, heaving, hair heavily hanging around his face. Yuri could internally admit that he might have a problem with his temper, but he didn’t really care- it never affected any of his performances until now. His entire body was too hot and sweaty to the point where the fabric of his binder was starting to cling, which only added to his irritability. The intense music in the background came to an end, Yuri sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

He looked up and saw his best friend, Otabek Altin, staring in his direction with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Yuri slid across the ice, more violently than he intended, and exited the rink before flinging himself down on the bench dramatically.

“Everything is fine,” Yuri said to Otabek without looking at him, focusing on removing his skates instead.

The bench creaked as he felt sudden extra weight being added. Otabek was sitting so close that he might as well have been sitting in Yuri’s lap. If anyone else had tried to invade his personal space like that he would have felt threatened and instinctually jumped, hissed and scratched like a wild cat. But, with Otabek it felt comforting. He wouldn’t pressure Yuri to talk about what was going on in his mind, he would just sit there silently until Yuri wanted to speak. It _was_ comforting, but Yuri was all too aware of his pulse starting to race and the gross heat starting to creep into his face.

  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Yuri had finished removing his skates, but he wouldn’t look directly at Otabek yet. It wasn’t the kind of awkward silence where you could feel the unspoken tension in the air, but it wasn’t the kind of comfortable silence where no words needed to be said. It was _something_.

  
Yuri took the band from his wrist and used it to tie his hair back, then he turned to look at him.

  
“I’m just…really mad,” Yuri grumbled, feeling slightly stupid. “I don’t know, I keep thinking about Viktor and that fucking idiot, and how that new Japanese guy is probably going to do the exact same thing but they’re too stupid to see it!”

  
Otabek was staring intently at Yuri, hanging on his every word. If it was anybody else, Yuri would have found it incredibly creepy. But no, Otabek wasn’t like anybody else. That was why he could talk to him like this. Yuri looked back at the rink, the ice glittered under the expensive lights. He breathed out and continued:

  
“I keep thinking about how someone could be so shitty to actually out someone to their family just because you’re so fucking bigoted.”

  
Yuri could still visualise the moment when his parents sent him to live with his grandfather because they would rather have an unhappy straight daughter than a happy gay son. He could visualise the look on Viktor’s face when their parents kicked them out of their own home with nowhere to go- and sometimes when he skated all he could think about was the smug look on that Canadian skater, not caring about the consequences of his actions, about Viktor, which made him think about his own parents not caring, the world not caring, why should he even care- and it just makes him more angry, and angry, and-

“Yura.”

  
Yuri turned back to Otabek, he could feel his blood boiling within his veins and tried to calm himself down.

  
“I just keep thinking about things, okay? And Viktor is just pathetically clinging on to this new guy like they don’t even care. Does anyone care?” Yuri finished, and there was a brief silence in which Yuri could feel the boiling feeling in his blood ebbing away.

  
“I care.” Otabek replied sincerely.

  
Yuri felt a hand being gently placed on top of his own.

  
“I know that you care.”

  
“I really care.” Otabek emphasised.

  
“I know.” Yuri smiled ever-so-slightly.

  
“People can really fucking suck sometimes,” Otabek announced.

  
That made Yuri smile even wider; Otabek rarely swore unless he meant it.

  
“Yeah, they do.”

  
“Not you.”

  
“Not you.”

  
That was what he needed.

Somebody to listen to his thoughts with no judgement whatsoever, only offering unconditional support and understanding.

The anger and betrayal was still there at the back of his mind, one person couldn’t make that go away, but one day time would.

In that moment he was all that he needed, and that was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually super nervous about posting this because i'm not too sure about my characterizations of otabek and yuri, so feedback would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> i was going for kind of mai/zuko "i hate the world but i don't hate you" vibes
> 
> thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
